Ciúmes
by DoraRussel
Summary: Bella sente ciúmes de Sirius, mas ela não é mulher de admitir isso... não facilmente.


**Escrito para o Projeto Cigarettes and Valentines, da seção Blackamoor do 6V.**

* * *

Sirius aparatou nos jardins de Grimmauld Place, com o coração acelerado e o estômago reclamando. Fazia poucos meses que aprendera a aparatar e desaparatar, e seu corpo ainda parecia não aceitar as sensações do ato.

Mas não era somente isso que incomodava o maroto. Hoje era o sábado em que haveria um jantar com todos os seus parentes na Mansão. Não que ele se importasse em estar perto de todos os Black's – o que o preocupava era saber que _ela_ estaria ali.

Arrumou as vestes, inspirou fundo e entrou na casa, já ouvindo vozes que vinham da sala de jantar.

* * *

Bellatrix parecia desconfortada. Toda hora olhava para o relógio da parede, se arrumava no sofá, levantava e ia até a janela, parecendo procurar algo ou alguém.

Todos seus familiares estavam ali, mas nenhum deles interessava Bella. As rodinhas de pessoas abordavam as mais variadas conversas: desde a moda bruxa deste verão, até os planos de Orion Black para se tornar o novo Ministro da Magia. Nada disso lhe interessava.

Foi então que ouviu Walburga ralhar baixo com alguém, e soube de imediato que _ele_ tinha chegado. Não se virou para olhá-lo, nem mesmo quando ele chamou seu nome.

* * *

Sirius soube que estava encrencado quando chamou por Bella e ela lhe ignorou. Respirou fundo, andando até ela, aproveitando que a prima estava num canto afastado da sala.

– Hey! – segurou um dos ombros dela, sendo repelido instantaneamente.

– Não me toque! – a voz soou baixa e cheia de raiva.

– O que houve? – Sirius deixou que sua voz soasse confusa, mas ele sabia bem por que Bellatrix estava arredia.

– "O que houve?" – ela imitou sua voz, virando-se para encará-lo – Acha que pode me fazer esperar? Acha _mesmo_ que pode me fazer esperar? – ela estava quase espumando de raiva.

– Eu estava na casa de James, e acabei perdendo a hora e...

– Não me interessa! – Bella cortou Sirius antes de ele terminar a frase. Tentou passar por ele, mas as mãos ágeis de Sirius seguraram seus braços, tentando arrastá-la ainda mais para o canto escuro da sala.

– Você está com ciúmes, Bella? – perguntou Sirius, falhando miseravelmente na tentativa de esconder um sorriso vitorioso.

A prima gargalhou em resposta, falhando igualmente em esconder o tremor de suas mãos.

– Eu jamais teria ciúmes de você, Sirius! – e então os olhos dela focaram Regulos, que parecia observá-los com ligeiro interesse no canto oposto ao que estavam. – Agora saía de perto de mim lentamente, seu irmão está olhando para cá. – Bella pareceu temer a ideia de que alguém poderia descobrir sobre eles, mas Sirius pareceu gostar de saber que alguém observava os dois.

– Só depois de você admitir que está _morrendo_ de ciúmes... – e se aproximou um pouco mais, sentindo a respiração quente de Bellatrix bater em seu rosto. Deixou que uma mão fosse até a fina cintura de sua prima, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo.

Bellatrix arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a proximidade de Sirius. Seu corpo clamava por mais intimidade, enquanto sua mente gritava que a qualquer instante Regulos entenderia o que estava se passando ali.

– Vamos, Bella... Admita que sente ciúmes de mim. – sussurrou Sirius, indo de encontro ao pescoço de Bella, depositando uma infinidade de beijos por aquela curvatura.

– Sirius... – ela suspirou – Seu irmão... ele... ele... – Bella se xingou mentalmente por deixar que Sirius tivesse esse controle sobre ela.

– Eu sei. Basta você admitir, e eu juro que não me aproximo mais de você nessa noite. – Sirius tinha plena consciência de que não cumpriria essa promessa, mas ele precisava ouvir a confissão de que ela sentia ciúmes dele.

– Eu... – Bella sentiu a boca seca – Eu sinto... – ela não terminou a frase, pois sentiu a semi-ereção de Sirius encostar-se a seu baixo ventre. Cravou suas unhas bem feitas nas costas de Sirius, enquanto o maroto mordia seu ombro desnudado pelo modelo do vestido que ela usava.

Em segundos, Sirius soltou-se do corpo quente de Bellatrix, sorrindo de forma malvada ao perceber a respiração ofegante dela. Quando Bella voltou a abrir os olhos, Sirius já estava ao lado de um Regulos apavorado, levando o irmão para fora da sala de jantar.

Bellatrix não sabia pelo que se amaldiçoava primeiro: por ter deixado Regulos ver o que viu, ou por sentir o corpo reclamando a ausência de Sirius.

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Comente para eu saber o que você achou :D


End file.
